


the fuckery of what is to come written by some random author

by marionnellum



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Own Character, baun kei, i don't fucking know whats going on, self indulgent fic, tw included in chapter description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marionnellum/pseuds/marionnellum
Summary: self indulgent fic of me writing down a random series of dreams that i had. i honestly dont know if anyone will read this if you do please follow my insta @marimarinelnel . uh. idk what to say this is my first fic but i hope you enjoy it??there are spoilers for hxh so uh. be awaresummary- baun (an oc) gets yote into the mobius lake. shenanigans and spoilers ensue when he gets 'adopted' by issac netero. will he be contented with his father figure? will he pass the hunter exam? i don't know don't ask me
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	the fuckery of what is to come written by some random author

**Author's Note:**

> tw for- implied abuse
> 
> also vague spoilers for greed island arc
> 
> This story takes place before and during Gon and Killua’s adventures in HxH. Most characters belong to Togashi, the only exception being Baun. I’ve tried to keep canon as similar as possible, and this is mostly written in self-indulgence.

Being thrown off a cliff, into the ocean, was by all means not what Baun had expected from his father. Having been raised in a household full of abuse, what he had been expecting was along the lines of being physically or verbally abused. Maybe a mix of both.  
But this? Having rebelled against his father’s wishes, starting a riot against his leadership… for this? Just to be thrown into the freezing ocean like a pest?  
It hurt, really. Not just physically. It was like he was simply being swept under the rug by his incompetent father. I’m sure you can relate. 

Falling into the abyss that is the Mobius Lake, he steadily grows tired as the hours pass. There’s nothing around. Only the occasional floating seaweed, or clouds rolling past in the sky. It seems as though he is stuck here, stranded in the ocean, many miles from what he once called home.

Home… what a strange word to him. It meant the place he felt tied to the most, but he never felt that the so-called ‘dark continent’ was ever a safe home for him. Much the contrary. It was hell on earth, and rightfully so. His people, demons as they would be known here, were cruel and unrelenting. His father especially. I as the narrator won’t dwell too much on it, though.

Our protagonist, Baun, is currently floating off the coast of his home country. More specifically, he is floating in the Mobius Lake and the currents are taking him into the human world. This voyage could take a few days at least if Baun tried to swim there with whatever demonic strength he has, but the tiredness overwhelms him and he simply. Passes out. Now, adrift in the currents, who knows where they will take him.

More days pass. It’s a miracle he hasn’t perished yet. Weakened severely, though. Still half unconscious, the currents take him to a rather impossible place- as in, the currents there are not supposed to have brought him.   
Greed island.   
By all means, it’s a miracle he managed to defy the physical laws of the currents.   
It’s even more of a miracle that he hasn’t died from floating at sea for more than a week.  
But I digress.

Washing up ashore, with a wound on his ribs and with his stomach practically filled with seawater, he takes in a ragged breath. Taking in the sight of sand in front of him. The roaring sound of the waves, and the sun almost burning down on him. What he doesn’t take notice of though is of the man slowly making his way towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this, i don't know when the next chapter will be posted but i'll try to answer any questions you leave for me. again, thank you!!


End file.
